Tears of Sanity
by MagickBeing
Summary: Hermione weeps for the Harry she used to know, and for the sake of the wizarding world. For their savior is no longer sane. One shot, HG and HP.


**Tears of Sanity**   
    _By MagickBeing_

. 

. 

. 

**Note:** This is a one shot. Hope you all like. . please R/R. 

. 

. 

. 

The young girl sighed sadly and looked to the sky. Her eyes twinkled like the stars above, and her cheeks were beginning to redden. A single tear slid down her cheek as she held back a sob of desperation. Her chest ached as she took a shaky breath, and batted away another tear. 

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize the awkward quiet that surrounded her. Her eyes darted open and she searched for any sign of life as a cloud passed over the moon. 

Her breathing slowed willingly and she listened. The only thing that could be heard were footsteps in the nearby pines. 

"Who. . Who's there?" Her voice cracked with pain as she repeated it. "Who are you?" She slid her hand from her lap and to her cloak pocket, gripping her wand so tightly that her knuckles were white. 

She wetted her lips and spoke again, "Who are you?" Another silent tear slid down her cheek as she strained to listen. 

Out of no where, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she nearly screamed before the invisible stranger put a hand to her mouth. She could feel his breathing against her bare skin and struggled to free herself from his grasp. 

"Shhh. ." Said the stranger in a some-what reassuring manner. "Calm down honey, it's just me." 

With that, the stranger dropped his arms to his sides as she spun around to face him. "HARRY POTTER! How dare you!" 

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously at Harry as his cloak dropped to the moist grass. 

"Sorry. ." he entwined his fingers with her's and lowered his eyes, staring intently at the ground. He shuffled his foot against the grass and looked to her under his eyelashes. "Forgive me?" 

"No! You haven't even let me rant yet!" She said stubbornly, pulling her hand away from his. 

Harry pouted. "Please? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. ." 

"Ugh!" Hermione scowled at Harry, "I hate you!" 

His head bolted up and he looked at her curiously. "Why?" 

"Your to cute to stay mad at is why. ." Her scowl slowly faded to a smile and she stepped into his embrace. Harry pulled her close and brushed a lock of brown hair from her eyes, resting his cheek against the side of her head. 

"Baby?" 

Her reply was muffled as she buried her face in his chest. "Hm?" 

"Why were you crying?" Hermione pulled away from Harry and sat on the wooden bench again, staring at the lake lazily. She watched the reflection of the moon shine on it for a few moments before she sighed. 

"I. . I didn't want to tell you this Harry, but. ." She could feel warmth radiating off of him as Harry sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Hermione rested her head against the crook of his arm closed her eyes. 

"But what baby?" 

"Dumbledore is. ." She opened her eyes and looked to Harry before continuing, his emerald eyes shone with worry. "Well, He's dying Harry. . He's dying." 

Hermione held back another sob as Harry stared at her in DISBELIEF. "You've got to be joking. . Right?" She nodded her head sadly and freely cried as Harry pulled her close. 

"I don't want to loose you again Harry, you need to get better. He just can't send you back there. . He can't." She could feel his tears against her skin and kissed him on the cheek affectionately. 

Harry's vision blurred, and he was now unable to hear what Hermione was saying. The words, "He's dying," echoed in his mind. 

"Harry, Harry? Whats the matter? Is it happening. ." Hermione's voice fell when she saw the dull look of depression clouding his eyes. 

"HARRY!" She gripped his shoulders squarely and shook him. "Not again Harry . . Not again. .!" Hermione shook him again and moaned loudly. 

"Harry. . Please, come back. ." She began shaking herself when he didn't answer. The lifeless look she had known too well in the past year surrounded his features. 

"Harry. ." Hermione sobbed. She fell against Harry's chest for support and felt anger welling inside her when he didn't reply. 

Hermione stood abruptly, shaking and wondered momentarily if she could make it. "Harry. ." Her voice came out soft and tearful as she took his hand gently in hers. "Don't leave me Harry. . Not again. ." 

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Very gently she asked, "Harry, will you come with me? We need to get you to the hospital. Then they'll give you that draught to make you all better. ." Hermione felt like she was speaking to a little child again. "Would you like that?" 

In response, Harry looked at her and blinked. 

As suddenly as the quiet had come, it shattered as Harry screamed in pain. His hand clutched his forehead, applying pressure to his scar that was now a flaming red. Another jolt of pain went through his body and he yelled again, falling to the damp earth. 

Hermione hurriedly knelt besides him, moving to place a hand on him to calm him. However, when he screamed again she pulled away. "HARRY!" Harry continued to thrash around on the cold ground, yelling in pain and terror. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

Harry's shrill screams echoed through the forest, and it was a long while before Hermione had calmed him. She leaned her back against the bench, and rocked Harry gently in her arms. 

"Its okay Harry. . Its okay. ." Her eyelids suddenly felt very heavy, and she rested her chin against Harry's head. She kissed the top of his head tenderly. "Its okay. ." 

Hermione closed her eyes and slowly gave into a dreamless sleep, for she knew she would have to tell Dumbledore the bad news the next day. Hermione cried silently in her sleep. She cried for herself, for the sake of the wizarding world, and for Harry. . For his hallucinations had started again and his condition had worsened. . 


End file.
